The Clinical Protocol Data Management (CPDM) Office provides infrastructural support for the conduct of clinical research at the HICCC. Its functions include: (1) clinical trial development (from concept to IRB approval), execution, and monitoring; (2) liaising with the HICCC Clinical Informatics Shared Resource (CISR) to ensure the optimal operation of clinical research information systems and databases, and (3) interfacing with regulatory and sponsoring agencies. To successfully accomplish these functions, the CPDM has developed 5 cores overseen by the Director of Clinical Operations and ultimately the Medical Director: Research Nursing, Clinical Research Coordination, Regulatory, Compliance, and Finance. The Research Nursing and Clinical Research (Data Management) cores consist of 8 Research Nurses, 2 Research Nurse Managers, 24 Clinical Research Coordinators (Data Managers), and 2 Clinical Research Coordinator Managers; these cores are responsible for trial assignments, supervision, and training. The Regulatory core consists of 8 Regulatory Research Coordinators and 1 Regulatory Manager; this core is responsible for interfacing with the IRB and maintaining files on each protocol executed by the CPDM (protocol, consents, amendments, annual reviews, etc.). The Compliance core consists of 3 Compliance Coordinators and 1 Compliance Manager; this core is responsible for monitoring investigator-initiated trials(IIT) per our NCI-approved DSMP and managing central registration processes, including eligibility review. The Finance core consists of 1 Finance Manager who is responsible for managing the CPDM operating budget and providing financial oversight of our trial portfolio. The CPDM works very closely with the HICCC Clinical Informatics Shared Resource (CISR), which is responsible for NCI reporting (including CTRP) and Velos support (training, CFR design, interface development, and security/oversight). The CPDM complements the PRMS, while providing investigators with efficient, seamless, and responsible clinical trial oversight for the Cancer Center. The Data and Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC) Is responsible for data and safety monitoring of ongoing clinical trials. The DSMC prioritizes local investigator-initiated phase I, II, and III clinical trials. The committee will assume responsibility for other interventional trials when it is deemed appropriate by the Protocol Review and Monitoring System Committee (PRMSC), IRB or at the request of the PI.